User blog:Evil117/ Legion vs Boss
The Warriors Legion is the name taken by the gestalt consciousness formed by 1,183 geth programs inhabiting a unique geth mobile platform. Legion aided Commander Shepard against numerous enemies, including the Collectors. VS. RC-1138 or "Boss" is the leader of Delta Squad and is an elite republic commando. He fought for the Republic against the Trade Federation and latter became an Imperial Commando during the reign of the Emperor. Weapons, Armor and Equipment Legions' Weapons ---- Close Range- Melee attack (butt of gun), Legion is a ranged focused fighter. He is however, very effective with assault and sniper rifles. Medium Range- M-Avenger Assault Rifle: A fairly accurate weapon when fired in bursts. This weapon losses accuracy when fired full auto unless it is being used at close range. Has a clip size of 40. Legion will have 3 spare clips. Long Range- M-92 Mantis: A powerful and accurate sniper rifle. This weapon is very effective against armor, but it is weaker against kinetic barriers. Rate of fire is very slow and it needs to be reloaded after every shot. Legion will have 2 spare shots. Side arm- M-3 Predator: A good decent pistol. This weapon is accurate and is decent against armor but weak verses kinetic barriers. Clip size is 12 rounds. Legion will have 2 spare clips. Explosive-Frag grenade: A shrapnel based explosive can be highly lethal if it not avoided. Legion will have 2 grenades. Legions' Armor: '''Legion is a unique Geth mobile platform . His body clearly has a large visible hole, this does not, however, effect him negatively. Legions body is protected by a kinetic barrier, that acts as a shield against high velocity weapons.The barrier losses strength per hit taken, but it recharges. Stronger weapons drain the barrier more quickly than weaker ones. Legions body can take some weapons fire before succumbing. 262px-M8avenger.png|M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle Mantis Sniper.png| M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle 263px-X3c Predator.png|M-3 Predator Pistol '''Bosses' weapons ---- Close range- Katarn' armor gauntlet vibroblade: A combat knife that retracts into the armored glove of the Clone Commando armor. Medium Range- DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (Blaster Rifle Attachment): An accurate and rapid firing ion blaster rifle. The weapon has a clip size of 60 rounds Boss has 3 spare clips. Long Range- DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (Sniper Rifle Attachment): This sniper rifle has a moderate rate of fire and does good damage. The weapon has 5 rounds per clip and Boss will have 2 spare clips. Side arm- DC-15s side arm blaster: A heavy blaster pistol that has a recharge ability it does moderate damage. This weapon shots up to 8 shots, after this the weapon can only fire one shot, unless it is allowed to recharge. It can recharge between shots if fired slowly. Explosive- DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (Anti Armor Attachment): A powerful grenade launcher. This modification shots individual grenades, with moderate range. The impacting grenades have a large blast radius. Boss will have only two shots for this weapon. Bosses' Katarn-class commando armor: 'Bosses' armor has a deflector shield that absorbs weapon fire. More powerful rounds drain his shielding more quickly, if drained the shields need time to recharge. The katarn armor without shields is resistant to weapons fire. It can withstand fire from a laser cannon or the explosion of a light grenade,however, the wearer of the armor will likely be heavily injured.Blaster fire and solid projectiles can still burn through or penetrate the Armour, if strong enough. 250px-DC17m rifle.jpg|DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (Blaster Rifle Attachment) DC17m sniper2.jpg|DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (Sniper Rifle Attachment) 250px-DC17m anti armor.jpg|DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (Anti Armor Attachment) DC-15s.jpg|DC-15s side arm blaster 1847864158999436.jpg| Knuckle plate vibro blade ' X-factors ''' ---- Legion vs Boss '''Training 100 - 100 Edge: Even '''- Boss has many years of training despite his growth being accelerated. He was trained from childhood to be a solider. Legion on the other hand has the knowledge of 100s of geth contructs. The actual Geth unit that is Legion, gets his combat training from what he was constructed from and he as construct has encountered. '''Combat Experience 95-95 Edge:Even- Boss has fought numerous kinds of droids, Trandoshan mercs, and even hunted Jedi after order 66. He also fought for the Imperial Army. Boss has over a decade of experience. Legion has fought against, the Collectors, other Geth, Cerberus and even the reapers. Combat Versatility 80-90 Edge:Boss-'''Boss is more versatile, he is good at all ranges(including close quarters) . Legion is a ranged fighter and prefers to use assault and sniper rifles at range. Legion is however, a very deadly sniper. Boss gets the edge here due too being a less specialized fighter than Legion. '''Combat intelligence/Tactics 100-90 Edge: Legion-''' Both fighters are intelligent, they will uses there training and weapons in a manner that allows them to be effective in combat. Boss being a Clone Commando unlike the Null ARCs', is most effective when fighting with his squad mates. Boss will not be with his clone brothers in this match. ---- Feel free to give your own opinions over the x-factor categories that I gave. Also you can give your own x-factors in your votes, just be analytic, and give reasoning behind your choices of who is better. The Battle: The battle will take place in my merged universe. The warrior involved may or may not be killed. The Votes: Full votes need to be two paragraphs. Half votes need to be at least one paragraph. No fanboy hate, character bashing or vulgar comments in votes. Voting will be open for two weeks. '''The Battle ---- Abroad a disabled Reaper Capital Ship, Boss, properly identified as IC-1138 walked with caution. The Reaper ship was a large vessel, but by no means was it big by imperial standards. The Reapers had attacked the Imperial Navy . The squid-like ships were defeated with ease, but there were still sporadic reports of active Reaper throughout the galaxy. "Where did these things come from" Boss uttered inside his helmet. This Reaper was unlike any other ship he had ever seen. The ship had no crew, and it was even rumored that Reapers were alive and sentient. "Were are the computers in these things" Boss grumbled in frustration. " How am I am going to get data on these things without a bloody terminal. " "Fixer....how goes your search for Reaper intel?" "Fixer (static ) do you( static) read?" Something or someone was jamming his messages. He did not like being away from his squad. He especially didn't like being unable to communicate with his clone brothers. Boss continued to search through the eerie ship while trying to contact his squad with no success. He had been searching for hours until he came across a humanoid figure. The tall slim wide- hipped, humanoid was swiping it arms across a screen of pure light. The figure in front of Boss began to speak with a rather unusual electric mechanical voice. "Organic , your presence can not be allowed. The Empire will only use Reaper technology to destroy." Boss replied to humanoid -" Your some type of Clanker ?" "This construct is Geth , Imperial Commando. This platform and others of its' kind have observed those around us, we do not wish to become enemies, we just want to return. The tech abroad this Old Machine may allow us to return, from where we came" Boss responded to the Geth." These Reapers are weak, I don't know what the Imperials want with these oversized droids! I will get the data I came for, and no clanker will stop me or my squad. It is you jamming the coms isn't it ?" Legion replied "Organic, the jamming of all radio signals was meant to discourage intrusion from others seeking the Reaper tech. The organics of your universe, do not understand the true danger that the Reapers posse. " Pew.. Boss shot at Legion, but his DC-17 round only caused the Geth' shields to flicker. Legion reacted to the shot in a fraction of a second, by landing a well placed shot on the clone commandos' chest plate. Boss' shield flickered, and Legion landed two more shots with his predator pistol. Boss, back pedaled while firing his dc-17 at the Geth platform. Legions managed to avoid most of Boss' shots, and got behind a protrusion of the Reaper vessels wall. Legion Spoke. " Organic, this platform does not want to engage in combat at present. This platform will defend itself." Boss, shields recharged, the clone commando plotted a way to advance on his opposition. He reconfigured his dc-17 into its grenadier attachment. He then fired a single round, but his accuracy was off set, due to Legion firing Avengers rounds that heavily peppered his katarn armors' shields. His fired grenade impacted near legions position . The grenade, however, did not damage Legion. Unknown to Boss , Legion had advanced down the hallway of the Reaper Vessel . Boss looked for his opponent- " Bloody fierfek clanker, running. I thought combat droids had no fear !" Boss again tried to contact his squad, but the radio singles were still jammed. He reconfigured his DC-17 to blaster mode and advanced down the hall with caution. Boss kept on the alert, checking every corner he came across. Boss swayed his head and blaster rifle to the left, only to be ambushed by Legion. The Geth constructed threw a powerful kick that knocked over Boss , causing him to drop his DC-17. His rifle then slid across the floor several meters. Legion now armed with a sniper rifle, loomed over Boss, who by reflex begin to shoot at Legion with his pistol side arm, the shots landed. However, the lethal shot never impacted Legion. The Geth was unfazed by the impacting pistol rounds and fired a powerful sniper round directly at the downed clones' chest. The round hit its' target hard, destroying Boss' shields and cracking his armour. Legion watched the downed commando, drop his weapon in pain. He then began to speak to his defeated opponent . " This platform defended itself to allow itself to achieve the task that is required." "Clone Commando, task required by this platform will take 30 minutes, then radio transmissions will be unjammed" Legion walked away, and Boss watched until the illumination caused by the Geths "eye "disappeared. Boss waited patiently for time to pass, he then checked his com lines. " The bloody droid was honest...... This IC-1138 calling to Delta Squad and Imperial Command , I've been badly wounded. The data has not been acquired and I'm in need of medical assistance. I have learned that the Reapers pose a greater threat. They should not be underestimated" - Boss gasped a painful deep breath before blacking out. Category:Blog posts